


Retroactive Revenge

by Anonymous



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Begging, Bondage, Coming In Pants, Exhibitionism, M/M, Topping from the Bottom, Trans Oma Kokichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:01:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29671797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Kokichi always gets what he wants.
Relationships: Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 38
Collections: anonymous





	Retroactive Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> Reupload of https://archiveofourown.org/works/15141164
> 
> I was going through my old fics I had orphaned and realized some of them had awful formatting, so I'm reuploading them again to actually be legible.

Kokichi rubs his pussy over Kaito’s clothed dick, enjoying the feeling of the hot organ under him through the layer of underwear. He's still wearing his shirt, but his lower half is nude.

“Stop, dammit!” Kaito yells, shaking his body to try to throw Kokichi off, but his bindings keeps him in place.

“But you’re so hard, even with Shuichi watching! Or maybe it’s because Shuichi is watching. I want to put on a good show for my dear Shuichi, so don’t ruin it.”

Hearing his name, Shuichi struggles against the strong wire tied around his wrists, keeping them together and between his thighs and ankles, making sure he can't extend his legs. He quickly stops; the wire has since cut through his clothes and drawn thin lines into his legs with drops of blood bubbling up through a few of them. If he struggles anymore, he's more like a plate of sashimi before he breaks free. He bites into the gag in his mouth, wishing he could yell. All he can do now is watch his friend be raped.

“You know, if you really hate it so much, why are you so aroused? If you didn't like this, you'd be as flaccid as an old man.” Oma rubs his clitoris against Kaito's tip, which has leaked so much that the black fabric of his briefs looks almost translucent. Kokichi lets out a lewd moan while Momota growls.

“Fucking let me go!” Kaito struggles against the thick black rope he's bound with, but he's tied up so tightly he barely moves.

His arms are wrapped all the way, and they're behind his back, held against his body with a rope going around his wrists and hips. His legs are tied up in the same way as his arms, along with a pillow under his so his crotch is raised up.

“I'm having a good time and so are you, so nope.” He states.

“How is this ‘having a good time’?!”

“Because you're getting off! It's really rude that you're being so mean while I'm making you feel good,” Kokichi frowns, putting his hands on Kaito's chest and rubbing his palms around.

“I don't know why you're doing this,” Kaito sighs, his resistance fading.

“Because it's fun! And my poor darling Shuichi is all pent up, so he needs some jack off material!”

“Mmph! Mmgh…” Shuichi disagrees, but can't voice his anger.

“I think Shuichi is getting really excited! I bet he can't wait for the main event.”

“Like hell he does!” Kaito yells.

“Maybe Momota here is just embarrassed to be having sex with another guy! If you close your eyes and relax you can pretend I'm a girl… Or is it because I don't have a penis that you're all up in arms about this?”

“It's because I don't wanna fuck you!”

“Well, I do! You feel really big; a dick this big is sure to hit all the right spots.” Kokichi pulls down Kaito's starry briefs to reveal his dripping, uncut cock surround by a curly forest of purple hair. Even now, Kokichi can smell the pure masculine musk of testosterone and arousal emanating from the astronaut-to-be’s groin.

“Oh, I wish I could suck it, but I think my precious Shuichi has waited long enough,” Kokichi lifts himself up and holds Kaito's hard on so he can lower himself onto it. After the tip enters him, he speeds up and hits Kaito's crotch with a slap.

“Ahhh,” Kokichi moans out. Kaito bites his lip.

“Does it feel good, Momo’-chan?” Kokichi teases, gyrating his hips as he talks.

“Don't…call me that!” Kaito slurs.

“How about bitch? You're all hard and stuff while getting raped: that's something only a bitch in heat would do!”

“I didn't ask for this…” he whimpers.

“Ahh…ah,” a loud moan interrupts Kokichi's heavy breathing. “Look!” He slides off Kaito and holds his shaking hips right above the astronaut’s dick. “You're twitching so much!”

Kaito is horrified. Just as Kokichi said, his penis waves up and down in heated arousal.

“I'm really glad you feel good too!” Kokichi sinks back down on Kaito, letting out a noise of pleasure. “I'm kinda jealous of Maki, getting to fuck you whenever she wants.”

“Shut up! Don't compare her to you! Don't say anything about her!” He jumps and shakes, trying to get Kokichi off of him.”

“Don't you agree, Shuichi? You've been pretty quiet. You can't really say much right now, but how about some grunts of appreciation? We can all see that you're sporting a hard on in your pants. I feel kinda bad that you can only watch!”

“Ugh, Shuichi,” Kaito breathes out. Looking at his best friend, he can see that Kokichi is right, but why? Why is Shuichi hard? Why is he hard?

“What did you do to him?” He yells.

“Nothing.” Kokichi looks right at Kaito's eyes and states his words straight faced. “You’re getting it up by yourself. I didn't drug you or anything. Don't blame me because you're horny.”

“You're the horny one here! You're raping me! You're a fucking liar anyways!”

“Nope, I'm telling the truth. There's nothing inside you except what you ate for breakfast! No drugs or anything!” Kokichi quickly moves up and down. “Even if I did, you're enjoying it anyways.”

“Just shut up already…” Kaito whines.

“Oh, okay!” Kokichi leans forward so his arms are on each side of Kaito, and his head is resting on the purple haired man's chest. He slowly lifts his ass a few times, taking his time as he sinks back down. Without warning, he moves his hips back and forth with the power of a piston; his moans grow louder and mix with the wet sound of lube against skin.

“F-fuck…” Kaito almost yells, but the pleasure causes his words to fade out.

“Nehehe~”

Kaito's cock is entirely drenched with Kokichi's slimy clear fluids, and his erection happily penetrates the leader’s vagina. It feels too good, and Kokichi isn't talking anymore. The only noise the smaller man is making now are breathy moans in between every loud exhale, and Kaito hates that he thinks it's kinda cute. It's easy to forgot he's being watched, that he's being watched by one of his best friends, and that would scare him if he wasn't too busy enjoying the feeling of Kokichi's pussy around him.

Kaito instinctively starts thrusting upwards, pulling out even more moans from Kokichi's throat.

“Hah, you’re good at this~” Kokichi slurs out.

“Shut...the fuck up,” Kaito growls. Kokichi giggles in response, but shuts up nevertheless; the only noise he's making being the moans he's breathing into Kaito's chest.

Shuichi closes his eyes, and his breath struggles to escape from between his gagged lips.

“Shu-Shuichi,” Kokichi mutters, and Kaito ignores it in favor of thrusting up harder and faster.

“Dammit…I'm gonna…” Kaito grunts, feeling his balls tighten up and the burning pressure in his gut reach its peak.

“No...you don't!” Kokichi pulls up so quickly he practically jumps.

“What!?”

“You have to tell me you want it.” Kokichi rubs Kaito's tip, slow enough not to give him enough sensation to orgasm.

“What do you want from me?”

“Beg. Beg me to let you cum.”

“Don't make me do that shit…”

“I'm not forcing you to. If you don't wanna cum, then you can keep quiet!”

“Ugh,” Kaito's dick twitches, “Let me cum, dammit!”

“That's not very nice. Try again.”

“Please, Kokichi, let me cum…”

“Hmm,” Kokichi pulls his hand away. “Okay!”

With that, Kokichi slams down and pistons his hips up and down with a force even stronger than before.

“Auuugh!” Kaito yells, his semen filling Kokichi's pussy. Kokichi yells too, cumming around Kaito and his muscles tightening to milk every bit of cum out of the astronaut.

In the background, Shuichi groans.

“It's a good thing I'm a guy. You came so much, I'd definitely get pregnant if I was a girl.”

“Don't remind me,” Kaito groans.

“Of what just happened? Man, you're not sentimental at all.”

“Just because I came doesn’t mean I forgive you.”

“You wanted me to make you cum! But if you're really so quick to forget about what was probably the best fuck of your life, then I'll check on how my dear Shuichi is doing!” Kokichi gets up and walks across the classroom to Shuichi, cum dripping out of his pussy.

“Shuichi,” Kaito mutters sadly.

“What's this?” Kokichi couches down next to Shuichi and paws at his crotch. “Looks like someone enjoyed himself!” He licks the bit of semen that bled through the detective’s clothes off his palm. Shuichi winces, and Kokichi pulls the gag out of his mouth.

“Ah…hah…” Shuichi breathes out raggedly. “Kaito…I'm sorry, Kaito…”

“Don't be sad! We all had fun!” Kokichi reaches behind Shuichi and unties his hands and legs. “You can untie Kaito. I don't know what he'll do to me when he isn't all tied up.”

“I'm fucking kill you, that's what!” Kaito yells.

“Yeah…so, see ya!”

And just as quickly as he abducted the two men and tied them up, he ran out of the classroom.

Shuichi runs over to Kaito. “I'm sorry I didn't do anything, I should have—”

“Nah,” Kaito sits up as Shuichi releases him from him confines. “Not gonna lie, it felt really good, I just wasn't going to give Kokichi the enjoyment of knowing that.”

“But…you did in the end anyways.” Shuichi pulls away the rope around Kaito's legs, and the astronaut kicks them away.”

“Yeah,” He puts his arm behind his head. “He ended up getting the best of me, but at least I put up a fight!”

Shuichi doesn't understand why Kaito isn't more angry, but doesn't think it's the time to press him.

“You should, uh, probably get changed. I don't think you want anyone else to see you like that.”

“Oh, yeah,” Shuichi awkwardly moves his hand over his crotch.

“I think I'm gonna go find some dirty mags and jerk off to some girls until I completely forget I just had sex with another guy.”

“Yeah, maybe I should too. I mean, do something to take my mind off of this.”

“So uh, see ya, Shuichi.”

Truthfully, Shuichi wishes he had been in Kaito’s place, but the last thing he'd do is say it.


End file.
